Two Warriors, a Fallen Hero
by UltimateEvilLord1
Summary: AU. General Grievous survives his duel on Utapau. Obi-Wan Kenobi is killed in his duel on Mustafar. Lord Vader and Grievous join Sidious, the new Empire of the galaxy. These events will cause great and evil changes for the galaxy.


**Disclaimer: Star Wars is the work of the genius George Lucas.**

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...**

**STAR WARS**

**Two Knights, a Fallen Hero**

General Grievous laughed as the Jedi at his feet clutched their foot in pain after kicking out at the cyborg's leg. Relishing the moment, he reached down and picked Kenobi up by the neck. He looked at the Jedi's expression as he attempted to struggle out of the general's iron grip. At last, he would destroy the Jedi that had become the 'thorn in his side.' Grievous hated all Jedi, but Kenobi had proved himself to be the most irritating of all. All of Grievous' defeats at his hand...he would finally have revenge.

The Supreme Commander of the CIS Army was taken broken out of his shining moment by an odd feeling in his chest are and the screeching of metal and metal. Looking down, he saw Kenobi's hands pulling away his chest plates, revealing the sack holding Grievous' remaining organs. Glaring at Kenobi in fury and hate, he pulled his arm back and then threw it forwards, sending the Jedi soaring through the air towards the edge of the landing platform. As he picked up and activated his electrostaff, he saw the Jedi grabbing on to the edge of the platform just before falling off completely. _Perfect_, thought Grievous. _He's right where I want him_. Spinning the staff as he stalked towards Kenobi, he saw the Jedi extend his hand out. Realising what he was about to do, Grievous quickened his pace as he saw the blaster fly into Kenobi's hand.

The cyborg moved his staff through the air in an arc just in time, deflecting the blast that came towards him. Kenobi fired the blaster two more times, but Grievous just spun his staff and deflected them off in the opposite direction. As the Jedi was about to fire a fourth shot, Grievous kicked the blaster out of his hand and flying down the sinkhole city. The hand Kenobi was holding the blaster with was now flailing about, trying to get a hold on the platform's edge. If Grievous still had a face, he would be grinning in glee at the contorted face of the Jedi, knowing he was defeated. "Goodbye, Kenobi," the general said. He raised the electrostaff above his head, ready to swing down at the Jedi...

When a blue blast came soaring through the air and hit Grievous' hands, sending the staff flying. Turning round, Grievous saw clone troopers leaping out of a gunship that had landed on the platform. As more blasts came from the clones' rifles, Grievous ducked down and crawled towards his fighter, _Soulless One_. Clambering over it into the cockpit, he soared off before the viewport could slide closed, the clones pointlessly firing at his ship. He knew there was no point in staying on the planet any longer; the battle had been lost. Now wondering what to do, he patched in a code on the ship's holoprojector. A small hologram of a figure cloaked in dark robes appeared, with a hood that only showed his expressionless mouth.

"General Grievous," the figure spoke. "What is it?"

"Lord Sidious," Grievous began, "Utapau has been lost. The clone forces were too strong, and I was unable to defeat Kenobi." The droid general mentally cringed at the angry criticism he was sure would come. Sidious had been the only person Grievous ever feared, but such was the effect of the powerful Sith Lord.

"I see," Sidious replied. "That is...most unfortunate, general."

Grievous was confused. He had expected a much louder outburst for his failure. "My lord, won't this be a problem? Our forces are stretched thin across the galaxy, the clones are capturing more planets-"

"Spare me the military details, general, I am well aware of the situation," Sidious cut him off. "But it no longer matters. Indeed, you could call this the last day of the Clone Wars."

"What?" Grievous exclaimed. "You mean...the war is over?"

"Yes general." 

"And which side won?"

"Neither side won, general. And the most accurate reason I can give you for that is that I won."

"What do you mean?" Grievous asked, confused.

"I will not lie to you, general, you have been too valuable a warrior to do so anymore. I was controlling both the Republic and Separatists during the war, and I used them for my own gain."

"What?" As well as being confused, Grievous was now angry. "Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what has happened! And what is this about playing both sides?"

"Patience, general. All will be revealed once I have attended to some important business. For now, you are to rendezvous with the Separatist council on Mustafar."

"Why? And what important business?"

"The eradication of the Jedi Order."

"How can you destroy-" but Grievous stopped as the transmission was cut from the other end and the hologram disappeared.

Grievous was now unsure of what to do. What had Sidious meant by that victory was his? And what he mentioned about controlling the Republic and CIS made the general question his trust in the Sith Lord. Sidious lied to him; would he do so again? But he seemed to expect Grievous to go to Mustafar, so he must be ready to confess...Grievous needed and wanted an explanation, so he would get one. Whether it meant Sidious telling him willingly or not. And the general also reasoned that if Sidious was lying to him, he was lying to the Separatist leaders also, so he would be able to gain their allegiance. But what was this about destroying the Jedi? For that could only be what the Sith meant, and it intrigued Grievous more.

Finally reaching a decision, he patched in some co-ordinates, and the stars outside gave way to the blue void of hyperspace.

As he cut the transmission off, Sidious' face fell into a small frown. He had expected Kenobi to have been more than capable at destroying Grievous, and had been surprised to find the general still alive. Although Sidious' plan hadn't _quite _gone the way it was supposed to, he could also use this twist of events to his advantage. He hadn't lied when he said Grievous was a valuable warrior...maybe he could use him once his empire had been created. He knew that Anakin would soon be his apprentice and right-hand warrior, but Grievous would be well-suited to take up the left. Sidious decided he would give him the post.

But then Sidious' thoughts strayed to the other Separatist leaders. Should he keep them alive? Although they were all snivelling cowards, they still had their economic uses. And if their organisations started funding the empire, it would greatly accelerate the Sith Lord's plans. But that would have to wait, for he knew that Anakin will have told the Jedi of his discovery. As Sidious went off to change out of his Sith robes, he smiled at the thought of the two soon-to-be-his warriors.

After managing to navigate its way through the fighters darting around inside the sinkhole city, the LAAT/i gunship touched down on a platform covered in clone troopers and a few tanks. Obi-Wan Kenobi jumped out as the side doors opened and went over to his varactyl Boga. As he mounted her, a clone with a visor and antennae on his helmet came over to the Jedi general. Cody removed his helmet and said, "What now, general?"

"Contact your troops, commander," Kenobi replied. "Grievous has escaped, but now the droids have no leader. They'll be clueless as to what to do."

"The clanker got away again?"

"Don't worry Cody, we'll get him next time. But for now, we'll move to the higher levels."

"Very good, sir." Cody began to turn away, but then remembered something hanging on his belt. "By the way sir, I think you'll be needing this," he said, handing out the lightsaber hilt that had fallen from one of the city's upper levels a while ago.

"Thank you Cody." Kenobi took back his lightsaber and gripped the reigns of Boga. "Now let's get a move on, we've got a battle to win here!" he shouted, igniting his weapon and charging off.

Cody put on his helmet as he heard a beeping coming from his holoprojector. Holding it out in his hands, he switched it on, and a hooded figure in black robes appeared. "Yes, my lord," Cody said.

"Commander Cody. The time has come.

"Execute Order 66."

"It will be done, my lord."

**So what do you think? This is the first Star Wars fic that I feel might actually be good, because my others have been fails. :P Please let me know how it was!**


End file.
